Chuck vs Golden Triangle
by devangel6
Summary: Post-series, Sarah goes to Thailand on a mission to get back her memories. Carina is undercover and gets Sarah in hot water. Chuck must come to her rescue. While doing so he runs into someone he used to date – Hannah, will she help him save Sarah? Or will she try to steal him away? Summary revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

Summary: Post-series, Sarah gets in a jam while in Thailand and Chuck must come to her rescue. While doing so he runs into someone he used to date – Hannah, who is vital to his mission. How will he convince her to help him?

**Disclaimer: Chuck sadly doesn't belong to me. But I can dream… sigh.**

**Chapter 1** – The Beach

Chuck was holding Sarah's cheek with his left hand while his right hand gently caressed her back. He ran his tongue over her upper lip and she opened her mouth slightly inviting him in. The kiss soon heated up and their tongues battled for dominance, Sarah sank her right hand in hair on the back of Chucks head and fisted a handful of his shirt with other hand drawing him closer. Their pulses quickening soft moans reverberated thru their bodies.

Sun was coming down and wind was picking up, chasing waves and crashing them on the shore. The air was thick and felt like it was filled with electricity, she could swear she felt like she was struck by lighting and shivers ran down her spine.

Suddenly she felt terrified by what was happening with her: _I've never been kissed like that in my life and yet this all feels oddly familiar, his lips on mine feels so good, and his hands exploring my body feels like they belong there. I'm definitely attracted to this man who by all evidence seems to be my husband, I wonder if he is as good in other aspects of lovemaking like he is in kissing… Wait, where the hell did that came from? Snap out of it agent Walker – you barely know him. So why then do I feel all these strange emotions rising up in me?_

Slightly panicked by her inner monologue she bit Chuck's lower lip that she was sucking on a little harder than she intended to and she could feel the metallic taste of his blood on her tongue. Chuck winced and snapped his head back opening his eyes to look at her.

"Shit, sorry, I… umm… I guess I got carried away a little there" – Sarah blurted out with husky voice while trying to catch her breath, head turned to her right, eyes downcast to her fidgeting hands in her lap.

Chuck was breathing heavily too and just staring at her with his mouth open slightly. He was speechless and just trying to take it all in; he watched her lips – red and swollen; he saw her brush her hand thru her slightly disheveled hair trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Her gaze darted to his face for a moment and Chuck saw the worry in her eyes. Immediately his own eyes filled with deep care and he realized that he should say something.

"Hey, its all right, I'm fine, in fact better than fine… I mean… wow, just… and I'm rambling again aren't I?"

That made her chuckle and brought small smile on her face. Chuck gave her his patented Bartowski smile back and looked at her with hope in his eyes. Sarah understood what he was expecting from her and decided to tell him the truth.

"Look, Chuck, I… I didn't remember anything new, but… that was probably the best kiss I ever had in my life, I felt…something… it's just all so… I'm a little confused right now, I don't know what to think, or what I'm feeling… it's all so new and… I've never felt like this before, I've never… been in love."

"You know I'm not good at this…this talking about your feelings stuff"

"Sarah, sweetie you're doing great, everything is going to be alright, we will get thru this together, you can count on me" – and he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Just be patient with me, I need some time and space to sort out the mess in my head"

"Sure, whatever you need, there's no rush, and we will take things slow"

"Thank you Chuck, I appreciate it" – she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"It's getting cold out here"

"Yea, I guess we should be going" – they got up, stretched their legs and brushed off sand.

"Umm… Sarah you know it's our home, but I can make you our guest bedroom or I can sleep there or on the couch if u like…"

"No it's fine Chuck, I'm…I'm staying at my hotel for the time being."

"Right…right, of course, but you are always welcome there, there is no need to feel weird about that and I know you never had a place that you could call "home" but it's as much your home as it is mine. Plus all your stuff is there too"

"Ok..."

"We also have several joined bank accounts that have roughly 42 million $US put together. Beckman pulled some strings and unfroze our assets, so feel free to use them for what ever expenses you need"

"Wow, did we rob a bank or something?" – joked Sarah

"We did, but that was in Macau for a mission and we didn't keep that" – answered Chuck with a smile.

"No, the money was a wedding gift"

"I definitely want to hear the story behind that, but another time please, it's too much for one day, my head is already reeling from all this information, I would like some rest now" – she hugged him, closing her eyes inhaled his scent and committing it to memory, held him close for a brief moment reveling in his warmth and safety of his arms. Then she stepped back from him, said her goodbyes and started walking towards her car.

"…Bye" – repeated Chuck and rooted in place followed her with his look, sad smile on his face.

Back in Sarah's hotel:

Sarah was lying on her bed unable to sleep. Hundred things ran trough her mind but all her thoughts orbited around one thing – Chuck. He was like a center of her galaxy, constantly pulling her in with those good natured chocolate eyes of his, with his goofy smile that can melt icebergs and with those soft warm lips that make her toes curl up when he kisses her. _Mmmmh and oh did he kiss me –_ thought Sarah, feeling wet warmth beginning to pool at the bottom of her belly and between her legs. Frustrated she smacked her pillow turning on her stomach and burying her face in the pillow.

"Damn him and his nerdy witchcraft" – huffed Sarah turning back around on her back and running her palms over her face.

Suddenly her phone was ringing. _Who the hell would be calling me in the middle of the night? _– Sarah looked at the clock on her bed table – _4:35 AM, this better be important_. She wasn't sleeping anyway but still… Picking her phone up she saw that it was a *Restricted* number – _must be Beckman_.

"Walker" – she answered yawning.

"Sarah, this is Diane, sorry for waking you, but I'm calling on somewhat unofficial capacity and this is the only time I could get away from meetings. After what happened in the concert hall Washington is buzzing, plus the Chinese delegation is in town – they were quite impressed by the way, anyway enough about that. The reason I'm calling is you. How are you feeling?"

"Ahh… Good, I'm good, thank you ma'am. "– Sarah was a little surprised by the General's friendly demeanor and unofficial tone.

"How are things with Chuck?"

"Umm, he's very sweet and caring, we talked, and he told me our story…"

"_*Sigh*_… Sarah, what would you be willing to do to get your memories back?" – Sarah wasn't expecting that question, she was quite taken aback.

"General, you know that the Intersect was destroyed… I don't see why would you be asking me that?" – Sarah wasn't sure that Beckman knew about that last update Chuck uploaded in himself, but at any case that was of no use to help her get her memories back, "DARPA" facility where the latest Intersect was held exploded, so better to keep her mouth shut and play it safe.

"That's not what I mean Sarah. I requested the data from your brain-scans that Dr. Ellie Woodcomb took, and my medical team examined them and compared to scans taken from Chuck's brain when the Intersect in his head was suppressed. They made an interesting discovery; turns out there are distinct differences."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Sarah… We have a reason to believe that the Intersect in your head wasn't suppressed, at least not properly…"

"So you mean I still have it? But I haven't flashed on anything"

"No, of course you haven't. You see if Quinn would have suppressed your Intersect after he whipped your memory, your brain-scans would have compared to those of Mr. Grimes, because you both had the faulty version, but it is not the case"

Sarah was getting frustrated, all this brain science talk was making her head spin and thinking about what might that bastard Quinn have done to her was making her sick

"So what did that SOB do to me?" – snapped Sarah angrily.

"We believe that he used holographic flashcards stolen from our Intersect testing facility to "overload" your brain. In essence he "short circuited" the Intersect in your brain, so it's inactive, but also can't be removed with our standard suppression device."

Sarah was silent for a brief moment mulling it all over in her head.

"So why are you telling me all of this?"

The General sighed and started speaking:

"Because there is another way to remove it and help you get your memory back."

"What? How? Please tell me, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I want my life back"

"I thought you might say that, but I must caution you that it's risky and if you get caught there would be nothing I could do to help you. In fact you didn't hear any of this from me… understand?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly… Check your e-mail for details…And Sarah?"

"Yes?'

"Be careful and good luck to you"

The General ended her call as always abruptly and without goodbyes.

Sarah switched her laptop on and checked her secure e-mail account. There was a heavily encrypted e-mail waiting for her. She started the decryption program and was a little puzzled as to why Beckman didn't sent this to Castle, with giant computers they have there this would be much faster to decode. _She doesn't want Chuck to get involved for some reason._ – thought Sarah waiting for file to get decrypted.

When Sarah woke up it was already bright outside. She must have dozed off while waiting for the program to finish. She picked up the computer and started reading the decrypted file.

The File consisted of short summary about a mission in Thailand where she, Casey and Morgan rescued Chuck after he was kidnapped by the "Belgian" and some additional notes to Sarah.

"_Sarah, the neural scientist Dr. Mueller who was aiding Adelbert de Smet a.k.a. "The Belgian" tied to use electronic device on Chuck to wipe out all of his memories and leave only the Intersect so they could mine its data. After you saved Chuck from their lab in the jungles of Thailand they both were taken into CIA custody. Unfortunately all the equipment and Dr. Mueller's research where taken by the local Secret Service and were sent to a secure Thai government building somewhere in Bangkok._

_Dr. Mueller's research is somewhat controversial and not entirely legal because of experimentation with human brain in live unsuspecting subjects, so it was banned in many countries including USA. So officially Thai government declared that all the equipment and research gathered from that lab was destroyed, but we know that is a load of crap._

_From what we were able to get from Dr. Mueller about that device he used on Chuck, our scientist believe that it would be possible to use it to isolate the broken Intersect in your brain and remove it. That should help you get your memories back._

_But of course first you need to get your hands on one important piece of the device that cannot be replicated otherwise and get all the plans and research to know how to build and operate that machine."_

"Hmm good old fashioned suicide mission, just what I like" Said Sarah out loud after reading Beckman's e-mail. Before deleting all traces of that e-mail and scrubbing her hard drive clean, she committed all important information and possible address plus satellite areal photo of the possible target building in Bangkok to her memory.

She picked up her phone and decided to call her friend Carina; she could really use a friend right about now.

**A/N: Next chapter Sarah goes to Thailand to meet Carina, who is undercover trying to bust a kingpin of opium trade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

A/N: First, thank you all for reading and for reviewing. Second, this is Charah story and it would be a joke to pair Chuck or Sarah with someone else after all that they been thru.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**

**Chapter 2** – Opium

"Hi Carina, this is Sarah, can you talk?"

"Hey Sarah, missed me? Sorry, I'm kind of in a middle of something here, doing some business in Bangkok, what's up with you?

"Great, how long are you planning on staying? I would like to speak to you face to face; can you meet me someplace in a day?"

"How about Mandarin Oriental, hotel I'm staying at. We could make it a spa day and chat by the pool. Is Chucky coming with you?"

"Uhh… No, just me, I want some girl time, I'm flying out today I'll meet you tomorrow at hotel lobby say noon?"

"See you then, smooches"

"Bye" – _Now I need to tell something to Chuck_ – thought Sarah hanging up.

Sarah was about to call Chuck when she heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole carefully and saw Chuck's smiling face. _Speak of the devil_ – she thought opening the door, smile on her face.

"Hey Chuck, I was just about to call you, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sarah… umm…I was just thinking maybe you would like to get some coffee with me" – said Chuck producing 2 cups of coffee and some chocolate croissants that he was holding behind his back.

"Wow Chuck that's very thoughtful of you, please, come in."

Sarah sipped mouthful of her coffee enjoying its delightful energizing punch; it was just what she needed after semi restless night.

"Mmmm Chuck, you are a saint. You know what I like so well, and the croissants are to die for."

"Don't mention it, it's my pleasure." – answered Chuck modestly.

"Chuck, the reason I wanted to speak with you is that I'm going away for some time."

"…Oh, where are you going?" – Chuck was trying not to let his disappointment show.

"I spoke with Carina, and we are hooking up for some girl time in Bangkok"

"Like a vacation? "

"Yea, I think it would be good for me to talk to someone about what happened to me and all…"

"Absolutely, you should spend some time with your friend and relax, just watch out that Carina is a wild chick, don't let her get you in too much trouble, heh heh." – joked Chuck, accepting her cover story.

"Ha, I will try to keep the bar fights to a minimum. You should have some fun with your buddy Morgan too while I'm gone. All the sizzling shrimp you can eat and all night Call of Duty marathons and no wife there to nag you" – teased Sarah.

"Hey you remembered" – Chuck was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, I don't know where that came from, it's like sixth sense or something, I just seem to know about shrimp and the game you like to play." – explained Sarah.

"Still must be a good thing that you remember those details" – reasoned Chuck cleaning up the table.

"I guess… Well I should be getting ready for my flight…thank you Chuck, for everything, but mostly…for being you" – said Sarah kissing him on the lips.

Chuck returned it with enthusiasm and left her to pack. "Have fun" – he said before going.

"If everything goes right, we will be having loads of fun together" – whispered Sarah to herself and continued to pack for her mission.

Mandarin Oriental lobby

Bangkok, Thailand

After 17 hour flight Sarah was reading a magazine while sitting on the comfy leather sofas in the lounge area of Carina's hotel. She was really excited to meet her long time friend and fellow DEA agent Carina Miller. She felt like they haven't seen each other in ages including the 5 years of her life that Nicolas Quinn stole from her. Leafing through newest trends on hair styles this year Sarah was trying to guess what style and color hair is Carina wearing these days.

Sarah felt someone put their hands on her eyes and twisting one of the offending limbs she spun around with balled fist ready to strike the assailant.

"Whoa there, down girl. It's just me" – smirked Carina squeezing Sarah in a friendly hug.

"You startled me, it's good seeing you Carina" she smiled at her friend hugging her back.

"So, already tired of the marital bliss huh? That was soon. I'm guessing you're here for a job because you're not much for a social call?" – Her friend was looking her up and down deciding the reason for her being here.

"Yeah…About my marriage…"

"Did he do something? I will rip his balls off if he hurt my friend" – interrupted Carina "Nah that doesn't sound like Chuck, you two seemed happy like two skunks… Did he knock you up?" – laughed Carina.

"What? No… He didn't… I'm not pregnant, OK" – stuttered Sarah shocked at the words of her friend. She hardly can wrap her head around the idea of being married, yet alone of having babies.

Over the next hour Sarah proceeded to tell her friend all that had happened to her after her memory loss. At the end of her story Carina eyes were a little watery.

"That really blows, poor Chucky, you know he is the sweetest guy I know and very devoted to you, he would do anything for you, did he tell you the story about how he used Spec-naz paratrooper fleet to save you from dying just before the wedding?" – Asked the DEA agent.

"He mentioned that I was ill, but he made it sound like it was no big deal, how he got me the cure" – answered Sarah admiring her modest superhero husband.

"Well you better pull your head from your ass and realize that you love him regardless if you remember the last 5 years of your life or not. Because I just might try to seduce him a second time" – Carina gave her a crooked smile at the killer look Sarah was sending her. "Hey sister, good men are hard to find these days"

"That's why I'm here; I need your help to get my life back. Chuck deserves to have his wife back, not some mental nut, who tries to kill him, because some madman impostor told her to" – Sarah explained Carina her plan to steal Dr. Mueller's device.

"Hmm, tricky, but we could pull it of, if not for one problem. I'm kind of tied up right now on this undercover op I'm conducting. Let's go somewhere more private and I'll tell you more about it."

"I'm on a loan for the Australian drug task force, we are building a case against a group called "Golden Lotus", and they mostly deal in opium trade. With close ties to the "Triads" they have their hand in many other shady dealings like car theft, prostitution, human trafficking and slavery, arms dealing and assassinations, but opium and heroin export is the most lucrative part of their business."

"Sounds like a nasty bunch" – agreed Sarah, waiting for Carina to continue.

"I established my cover as Carina Anderson, Swedish national – owner of a shipping business that I inherited after my Australian husband's death. To increase the cash flow of my company I decided to import heroin impregnated cheap textiles and molded heroin products designed for Australian market"

"Wow, seems like quite the business you got going here, you sure you don't want to change careers" – teased Sarah.

"Tempting, but I'll pass. Anyway, moving on, I struck a deal with an influential player of the organization one Tao Zhen, a.k.a "Zen" and now I'm gathering info on their dealings, so I can't abandon the cover until the bust" – explained Carina.

"I see" – said Sarah a little disappointed.

"Wait, I got an idea, recently I got some info that the Triads got a batch of some pure China _snow_, over 98% pure cocaine. Golden Lotus wants to do a trade and Zen offered me a meeting with all the fat cats of organization if I help them with that deal. It would really help my case and if we could also found out more about the Triads side and where the coke is being produced, we could nail them later and shut down that route for good"

"You want me to go to the meet between Triads and Lotus?" – guessed Sarah.

"Correct, they need someone experienced to overlook the exchange. Triads get heroin, Lotus gets Cocaine, and you make sure everything goes smooth. After deal is done we gain their trust, so that later we can work the connections and take them down, while I get some brownie points with Zen and get to meet the bosses. After that I help you get your memories back. Deal?" – asked Carina.

"Fine, what's my cover? – agreed Sarah.

"I've heard some rumors about one scary bitch everyone calls The Giant Blonde She-Male in the jungles around these parts" – Carina smirked at her friend. Sarah looked clueless "What the hell are you talking about?" – She asked. "About year and a half ago, some blonde fought her way through Thailand's jungle leaving fear and broken bones in her wake" – Carina sniggered when she saw realization color her friends face. "They called me _that_" – Sarah was shaking her head but then started laughing at her nickname.

"I'll introduce you as a mercenary, just fix them with a look that will make them piss their pants and we'll be good to go" – They both started laughing hard. After all the important details where ironed out and all the introductions made, Sarah got back to the place she was staying at. She needed to get some rest before tomorrows meet.

The meeting was supposed to take place on the evening of next day at some fish processing plant that was a front for the Triads in Rayong province about 140 miles from Bangkok. Sarah followed the van that transported the heroin in a black 2009 Honda Accord sedan along with 3 goons that worked for Zen. Before they got to the warehouse two guys got out and as per Sarah's suggestion went on the roof of the abandoned building adjacent the warehouse, one to provide sniper cover, other as a spotter.

They stopped inside the yard and got out off their cars. Sarah and the goon that rode with her, plus 4 guys from the van. Only the driver and another guard stayed in the van with the drugs. Sarah was feeling anxious, she didn't like this one bit, but calling upon her training her face didn't portray her feelings and looked stone cold. Leader of the Triad gang called Mr. Chow was coming towards them surrounded by 3 guards from each side. The closer he got the bigger and more crooked smile he sported. Sarah could almost see the saliva dripping from his mouth when he ogled her.

They got within a distance of about 5 meters and stopped. Sarah took a few steps forward and Mr. Chow accompanied by one guard did the same meeting Sarah in the middle. He was almost a whole feet shorter than Sarah, because of her 4 inch heels.

"Ooh Zen sent me a stripper, will you give me a lap dance baby" said Chow trying to grab Sarah's ass, while his guards burst out laughing. He soon regretted his decision when Sarah twisted his hand painfully spinning him around and taking him in chokehold with her other arm, while in the same move her leg delivered a kick to the guard's temple knocking him out cold. Everyone on both sides drew their guns and they were in a standoff.

"Call me baby again and I'll rip your tongue out" – seethed Sarah in his ear venom lacing her voice.

Chow raised his trembling hand showing his guys to holster their weapons and whimpered for them to stand down. Sarah let him go when everyone calmed down.

"Damn you crazy bitch, who are you?" – Cursed Chow after regaining his breath.

"I'm The Giant Blonde She-Male with a 10 inch steel cock, do you wanna fuck with me or do you wanna do business?" – spit back Sarah.

"Show me what you got" – said Chow.

"You make it snow first" – answered Sarah.

Chow looked at his men, nodded his head and then waved his hand for everyone to follow him to their car. He opened the trunk of his car that had 4 black duffle bags, 25kg of almost 100% pure cocaine in each.

"Merry fucking Christmas" – said Chow. First Sarah took out a small device and swept for bugs. When satisfied that there were no hidden tracking or listening devices in any of them she chose one brick at random from each bag and sliced them open with one of her throwing knifes she produced from an ankle sheath in her boot. Then she snapped her fingers and one off her goons opened a briefcase with purity testing kit and started testing. All 4 samples showed between 97.9% to 99.6% purity. Satisfied she nodded for her guys to zip the bags and bring them to the van.

Suddenly head of one of Chow's guard's exploded like a melon. And all hell broke loose. Sarah dove for cover behind a car when bullets started flying everywhere. She drew her gun and tried to figure out what the hell was happening. A helicopter with flashing police lights hung above them, four police boats blocked the docks and unmarked police cars screeched to a stop in front of the gate blocking the exit. Chow's and Zen's men tried to return fire back at the police officers surrounding them but were promptly gunned down. Driver and other goon in the van tried to ram the police car blocking the road but the driver was shot in the temple and van crashed in electricity pole sending the passenger flying through the windshield and on the pavement breaking his neck in the process.

Sarah knew she was in some deep shit.

**A/N: Busted or not that is the question. Find out in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

A/N: Please leave comments to let me know what you think about this story. It's my first fic so your input is highly appreciated.

By the way, when reading the dialog between Sarah/Chuck and the police or other inmates pretend that some of it is spoken in Thai or part Thai part English and that Sarah understands and speaks at least some Thai and Chuck of course speaks it fluently with the help of Intersect.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**

**Chapter 3** – Cornered

Talk about being in a wrong place… Sarah slipped in the nearest building and her eyes darted around looking for a back exit. The place reeked of fish; it was a place where fish were gutted, cleaned and chilled. She ditched her gun in a container full of fish guts, heads and scales. At least she wouldn't be caught holding a gun probably tied to some murder. Keeping low she took quick strides weaving through crates and any kind of cover she could find she ran towards the back exit.

Sarah was near the exit when the door flew of its hinges and armed officers ran in, others came in from the front of the building and she was surrounded.

"Freeze", "Hands in the air", "On your knees" – they were shouting over each other and she had nothing left to do but comply.

Sarah had her hands cuffed behind her back, and escorted to a police car. Then she was driven to a local Royal Thai Police station and placed under arrest. Her knives were confiscated and after her fingerprints and mug shot was taken, her feet and hands where shackled and she was chained to a metal chair in a middle of an interrogation room and was told to sit and wait.

"I'm inspector Wattana of Narcotics Suppression Bureau and you are being charged with possession of large amount of cocaine and heroin with intent to distribute" – said gruff looking man entering the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I'll admit that I was trespassing on a private property, but I don't know anything about any drugs" – Sarah was playing dumb.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" – growled the man.

"I try not to judge people by their mental capacity, sir" – answered Sarah.

"Enough! This isn't a joke, are you aware that Thailand has death penalty for drug charges?"

"I think I would like to speak to a lawyer now" – said Sarah deciding not to anger the policeman any longer.

"Not going to happen" – laughed the man.

"You can't do that, I have a right to a legal representation" – tied to reason Sarah.

"Until we determine who you are, you have no rights. Now let's answer some questions, shall we?" - said the inspector taking out a notepad and a pen.

"I'm not answering any of your questions" – Sarah knew to keep her mouth shut and hang tight until Carina could help her out or she saw an opportunity to escape. Golden Lotus most likely had quite a few policemen on their payroll and saying anything might blow Carina's cover and put them both at risk.

Meanwhile Carina was aggressively pacing in her hotel room talking on the phone with her temporary superiors. She was told about the police raid and shootout during the trade. She was a little relieved that at least Sarah wasn't shot by those trigger-happy idiots.

"Why didn't we have any info about this prior to the meet?" – Carina grilled her boss.

"No one knew the location of the meeting in advance, looks like one of Chow's acquaintances snitched on him, because he owed him a lot of money. The TNPD decided to act quickly on the tip and send in a task force, they had Chow on their radar for some time now. We didn't want to alert them on our ongoing investigation and risk "Golden Lotus" being tipped of by some corrupt cop on their payroll" – explained Deputy Commissioner Cory Blake of AFP (Australian Federal Police), liaison to the DEA.

"My friend could have been killed, I want her out of whatever rat-hole they got her in immediately" – raged Carina.

"Watch your tone agent; I should have you reprimanded for brining in unauthorized personnel. We can't do anything to help her at the moment; she will have to sit tight. This is the biggest bust we ever worked on, we can't risk it"

Carina grunted her displeasure, but had to agree.

"Try to use this situation to gain advantage, preserve your cover, stay close to your contact, maybe he will go underground for a while and take you with him, he could let something slip, like their safe house or something."

"You don't have to tell me how to do my job, just make sure we don't get any more surprises" – Carina disconnected the call and considered her options. She had to do something to help her friend out. It was her fault that she got into this mess and not seeing any other option she decided to call Chuck.

Chuck was surprised and immediately worried when he answered his phone and heard Carina's voice. She briefly explained him the situation and why Sarah was here in the first place. Chuck was a little angry at Sarah that she didn't ask for his help but also proud that she was willing to risk so much to get her memories back and all just to make him happy. He wasted no time in getting ready and called to get the private Carmicheal Industries jet fueled and ready for a flight to Thailand right away.

During the flight he decided that first step he must do is figure out under what name Sarah travelled? He hacked into Bangkok Airport's customs database and searched for his wife. Chuck soon found what he was looking for; Sarah entered Thailand with Canadian passport under the name of Sarah Weiss. He then checked the criminal database of Thailand for any issued warrants under that name, but didn't found anything, meaning they haven't yet figured out her identity. Chuck then found that there was only a small mentioning in the local news site about a drug bust in Rayong province on the night of January 30th and that one unknown alleged drug trafficker was taken to a local police station for questioning. "That must be it" – whispered Chuck to himself and instructed his pilot to re-route the plane to Pattaya Utapao airport.

Chuck landed in Thailand on the evening of January 31st around 17:30 local time and took a taxi to Rayong City Office where a rental car he booked on his flight was waiting him. He drove straight to the police station and introducing himself as a lawyer demanded to see his client.

After refusing to answer any of the interrogators questions Sarah was taken to a damp dark basement and thrown in a holding cell there. She was barefoot and only in her flimsy jail uniform. Her wrists and ankles where aching from the irons and she was exhausted. There were 7 more women in that cell with her and all had weary looks on their faces. One dark haired woman with a tattoo of a cobra snake around her neck asked Sarah for a smoke. Sarah politely answered that she doesn't smoke and finding an empty spot tried to sit down on the ground.

"Hey pretty face, you wanna sit you have to pay; 5 cigarettes and you can have that spot neat the pissing hole" – said the tattooed bitch in a bossy tone.

"Is that right? What if I don't have any?" – Sarah glared at her.

"Then you don't get to put that sexy little ass of yours on the ground" – mouthed that slut showing her fake golden teeth.

"And what are you gonna do if I sit wherever I want anyway?" – Didn't back down Sarah.

"I'm gonna mess you…ahhh" – she didn't get to finish her sentence when Sarah grabbed the fist that was flying towards her face and locking her assailant's wrist in a painful twist and with the help of inertia slamming that pig's face into the bars. The Cobra slut sank to her knees whimpering, little trickle of blood running down from the gash in her brow.

"Huh, I guess the price of square foot just went to zero in this lovely piece of real estate" – remarked Sarah taking a seat near the wall. She hugged her legs to her chest resting her head on her knees and prepared herself for a hellish night.

Sarah barely had any sleep during the night, mostly just resting her eyes for couple of minutes at the time and by morning all her joints felt pretty stiff. Rats, cockroaches and other bugs were scurrying around the filthy floor and over sleeping bodies of other inmates. Sarah was a tough agent, trained to withstand and survive harshest of conditions but it still made her skin crawl and pepper it with goose bumps. In the morning after washing up a little in the sink, they were each given a plate of some tasteless goop, slice of stale bread and some water, which Sarah was quite apprehensive to drink in fear of some infection. After breakfast she walked around the cell stretching her sore limbs then exercised a bit to occupy herself and keep fit.

Around noon they were given slightly bigger portions of basically the same goop with maybe some tiny portions of chicken and vegetables mixed in. And then back to waiting. Sarah found herself thinking about Chuck, her thoughts drifting to their heated kiss on that beach and everything that led up to that moment. She started rewinding everything in her mind backwards and playing it like a movie in reverse. Chuck telling her their story; Chuck finding her on the beach; Her running away; Their brief talk on the steps of the Caste; Briefing with the General; Chuck defusing the bomb with the porn virus; Chuck sacrificing his happiness by choosing to upload the intersect and save everyone in the concert hall; Her shooting Quinn; Watching Quinn's face when instead of explosion he heard Jeffster playing "Take on me" – Sarah actually started giggling and smiling remembering this part, other inmates looked at her like she lost her mind.

And she kept going back and back: Their talk when locked in Castle by Casey; Wienerlicious, Berlin; Their dance at the ball and how close to each other were they and how her heart was beating in her chest from the way he held her in his arms, his look, his smell, how close their lips were…; How she watched herself on camera speak about how hopelessly in love she was with her asset; How Chuck took a bullet for her; How she tried to kill him, and how he wouldn't fight back; How he poured his heat to her in their dream home… Sarah just couldn't take it anymore, everything in her swelled up and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She rocked herself forward and backward, silent sobs racking her shoulders. She realized… realized how could she be so blind, how could she be so stupid. The answer was always right in front of her. She is, was and always will be in love with Chuck Bartowski. No force in the universe, no memory loss, nothing can ever change that. God, how much she missed him.

Sarah was sitting calm now in her silent reverie, salty streams of tears and mascara dried on her cheeks, when a guard approached the bars and told her to get up and follow him. When she asked what was going on, she was quite confused and surprised by his answer that her lawyer is here to see her. She was led to a meeting room and seated down. You can imagine her surprise when the other door opened and Chuck dressed in an expensive looking suit and tie with glasses on his nose and briefcase in his hand marched in. She could see the smile twinkle in his eyes for a brief moment and then his look turned sour at seeing what condition she was in. She had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her feet were bare, cold and dirty, her wrists and ankles were bruised and scratched from the shackles and her eyes were a little puffy from her tears and stinging mascara. Sarah knew that seeing her like that broke his heart, but despite all her troubles and discomforts she was really happy to see him. It took some effort for Sarah to control her facial features, to conceal her emotions from the guards, to not give them the impression that they were anything more that client and attorney.

Chuck slipped a hundred dollar bill into the guards hand and asked to let him speak with his client in private. When the guard left he put his finger to his lips to indicate for Sarah not to speak and pulled out a device that disrupted any recording devices and generated white noise, in case they were being eavesdropped on. Finally he came around the table and enveloped her in his arms.

"Sarah…" – he began his voice cracking and lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Shhh… I'm all right, I'm fine" – comforted she him, kissing the tear away. Their lips soon met, finding each other in a fierce lip lock.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Mr. Attorney" – teased Sarah.

"Steven Barkley – Attorney at law, graduated with honors from Cambridge University, here to serve you ma'am" – Chuck played on.

"Impressive" – smiled Sarah, "So are you gonna get me off Mr. Barkley with fancy diploma" – she asked saucily, stroking his tie, chuckling at the blush on Chuck's cheeks from her little innuendo.

"Uhh…*ahem*…I will do everything to make sure you are left satisfied with my services Miss Weiss" – winked at her Chuck.

Remembering that they don't have the luxury of time they got serious and sat down to talk about their strategy. Chuck was going to demand all the paperwork from her case etc. etc. so he could have everything ready for the court hearing before the Judge, maybe even get her released on bail until the trial. He also decided to bribe some guards to make sure she is treated as humanely as possible. He also brought her some basic necessities like toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, toilet paper, few pairs of warm socks and fresh underwear, a pair of Chuck's, sleeping mat and even iPod nano with all her songs. He made an arrangement with the guards that she be given at least couple of bottles of clean bottled water every day from a pallet he organized to be delivered, for the whole police station to use. He left her some vitamins and some packets of Trail mix of dried seeds, fruits and nuts.

Promising to visit her tomorrow morning he departed to return to his hotel room.

**A/N2: Next chapter, Sarah's challenges behind bars, and Chuck's trials to set her free.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting me. Feel free to leave your comments and reviews, any feedback is welcomed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**

**Chapter 4** – Lady Justice

Four more days was Sarah held in that small cramped cell in the basement of a local police station, and she was starting to get really irritated. Chuck visited her every day, but there wasn't much he could do, except to cheer her up a little. He couldn't even ask that she be released for bail, because she wasn't yet officially charged with anything, and until there was a court hearing no bail bond could be issued. Of course there was a small chance that she'd be released until trial, because everyone else was dead and they were going to pin everything on Sarah. Chuck was almost certain that they were going to charge her under section 65 – trafficking and it carries death sentence. There was little hope to win the trial favorably, but he had to stall it as long as possible for Carina to finish up her op and get her out through diplomatic means. But there was yet no news from Carina and her phone was turned off, she must have gone dark and Chuck prayed that she was alright.

Seeing as Chuck was not actually a real lawyer, just pretending to be one and most of his legal knowledge was from intersect and court procedural shows he watched on TV, he decided that Sarah's best bet would be to hire her real lawyer, preferably someone with good knowledge of Thai law. And after doing some research he thought he finally found right person for the job. Her name was Mali Lamad, she was young, smart, ambitious and independent, studied in one of most prestigious University of Thailand and abroad, graduated at the top of her class and specializes in criminal law, mostly drug cases. She looked perfect for the job, but convincing her to take the case would be a challenge. Chuck managed to set up a meeting with her in a quiet but expensive restaurant to discuss Sarah's case. Mali was currently working as a public defender, but wished to open her own legal practice one day.

Chuck saw her entering the restaurant and stood up from his seat to greet her. Dressed in a modest but professional looking dark suit with white dress shirt underneath and knee high pencil skirt she moved with a confident gait, her shoulder length black hair bouncing slightly with each step. Chuck pressed his hands together at his chest and bowed slightly saying "Sawatdee-krap", she curtsied answering "Sawatdee-kah" returning his greeting with a smile.

They ate lunch together and had some small talk, after Chuck ordered some Thai iced tea and showed her all important papers from Sarah's case. She scanned thru the file with her eyes, her smile disappearing into a thin straight line.

"No one could win this, this is Thailand, drugs are very serious offence here, you can get death sentence for as little as 100 grams and she was caught with more then quarter of ton. There is no way that she could claim it was for personal use because of such large amount and the police found no drugs in her system so she's not a user, claiming ignorance is futile too, so the motive is most likely money" – Chuck was listening her speak with a little sinking feeling, he knew his wife was innocent, but to anyone else she looked so clearly guilty and trying to prove her innocence in a country that was so harsh for this kind of offence wouldn't be easy.

_Oh god, what if they decided to make an example out of her and expedite the trial and carry out the punishment quickly before Carina could intervene?_ No he wouldn't let them, if worse come to worst he would break her out commando style, of course then some innocent guards or bystanders could get hurt and it could turn into quite a nasty international incident.

With a grunt of frustration he let Miss Lamad continue her conclusions, waiting for her to finish before he would counter her arguments.

"She is obviously a professional, because the criminal database search shows no previous criminal records assuming it is her real passport, which I guess it is not, because no first timer could do such a big deal or she's very good at it and never been caught. Until now, that is" – her tone had a little hint in her voce that said that she basically believed in Sarah's guilt and rightful punishment.

"You sound like you are mostly convinced that the accused is guilty" – asked Chuck bluntly. She looked him in the eyes looking for something there. "I'm not a judge Mr. Barkley, I can't say if she's guilty or not, but the evidence points to that and everyone must face the consequence of their actions." "And you believe the consequence should be death this time, I thought Buddha teaches that every life is sacred" – pressed on Chuck. "Again it's not my place to judge, but drugs are a disease that infests, poisons and kills many people and destroys whole families and even communities. Buddha forgives one death if it can save many lives" – answered Miss Lamad.

"Well if even a supposed defender doesn't doubt the defendant's guilt I bet the Judge will have even less sympathy. What about proof beyond reasonable doubt, or innocent before proven guilty – does those mean nothing to you?" – drove his points Chuck. "Frankly, I don't want anything to do with this case. I try to help people who are accused for something they didn't do, who get caught in airport with someone else's bags, or are set up by someone they shouldn't have trusted, but did. Or desperate people who chose to deal drugs as a last resort, because they can't get any other job and their family is starving, or addicts, people who are victims of their one time stupid mistake to try some drugs and get hooked. Those people I have sympathy for and try to defend them from harsh laws that was not meant for them, but they get sucked in the quicksand of that imperfect legal system, but not the people who sell death to desperate people for their personal gain and greed." Stated heatedly her opinion Miss Lamad

"So a generous monetary incentive would not make you interested in this case?' – probed Chuck. "I'm not interested in her dirty drug money" – huffed she with indignation "how much is she paying you, huh?" "Nothing, she's not paying me anything" – countered Chuck. "Hmmpf, so is it then her boss who's paying you?" – Tried Miss Lamad, looking at him with accusation. "I'm not getting paid anything. . . Listen I just need your help defending her in court, please can you help me, I'm offering you a very generous wage for your service, how does ten thousand US dollars to take the case and then 250 $/hour sound?" – Offered Chuck. "That's very generous offer, but what are you getting out of this?" – She studied his face searching for answers.

"Besides saving a woman from being put to death? Nothing" – said he. "You have honest eyes and you seem to be convinced that she is innocent but you're not telling me the whole truth" – finally said Miss Lamad after studying Chuck's face for some time. "Look. . . I can't disclose any more information unless you take my offer so the attorney-client privilege stands, I also would give a non-disclosure clause for you to sign" – didn't budge Chuck. She looked intrigued but reluctant to accept the offer. "I'm sorry…I can't win this, no matter how much money you're offering"

"I don't ask for you to win, you would get paid regardless the outcome of trial, I can write you a check or wire the money to your account right away as a deposit just to take the case"

"But then, why do you need me?" – Inquired Miss Lamad puzzled.

"You know Thai Law and all its subtlety better than me, and I need someone who will give her the best defense possible and make sure that she is treated well and has a fair trial" – explained Chuck.

She contemplated the proposal silently looking at her empty plate with a pointed stare that looked like she saw right through the table while she nibbled on her lower lip. It was very tempting offer and with the money she would earn from this job would make her dream of opening her own private practice possible. And then there was something in the man's eyes that told her that something wasn't as simple as it looked from first glance in this matter.

"Will you help?" – There was a touch of pleading desperation and hope in his voice and Miss Lamad raised her head and focused her gaze on Chuck's face, ending her musing she nodded her confirmation. "Great, I'll just give you some paperwork to sing and we can take care of the payment right away" – he enthusiastically took employment contract and a special non-disclosure agreement (NDA) out of his briefcase and produced a pen. Chuck had created a dummy legal firm under his alias of Steven Barkley and shuffled some money out of CI accounts through offshore banks into the firm's account, disguising it as payments for legal contracts. The employment contract that Chuck drafted was on behalf that firm and all expenses were paid from its account.

After reading and singing the documents, "so do I get to hear all the truth now?" – inquired Miss Lamad. "Umm, I don't want to talk about it here. Why don't you start preparing all necessary legal forms and requests for the court hearing and we talk more tomorrow after we meet out client in the morning" – suggested Chuck, discreetly scanning the restaurant for anyone who could potentially overhear their conversation.

The next morning they both came to visit Sarah in the police station. Chuck and Miss Lamad were waiting for the guards to bring Sarah in.

She already spent five days in that cramped and disgusting hole they kept her in and her patience was wearing thin. She dreamed of a hot bath, decent meal and a comfy bed and of course Chuck in that bed with her.

Light blush crept on her cheeks from all the inappropriate things she would do with Chuck in their bedroom.

Her feet where aching and some jumbled memory, of her lying on the couch and Chuck giving her foot rub, swam into her mind. _Mmmm, I would kill for a foot massage right now_ – thought Sarah while she was being escorted to see Chuck.

For some strange reason she really wanted some canned peaches.

Chuck immediately stood up when Sarah entered the room and the guard left and closed the door behind him. She swept her gaze at the second person sitting at the table and then looked at Chuck curiously. They hugged briefly and Miss Lamad observed how just for a second Sarah closed her sunken eyelids and rested her head on his shoulder. Sarah inhaled deeply trough her nose to savor Chuck's smell and add it to her memory catalogue in her "all things Chuck" folder. She recognized his usual coconut shampoo and menthol after shave.

Their embrace lasted only couple seconds and they reluctantly let go of each other in fear that it might be misinterpreted the wrong way by the third person in the room if lasted any longer. Chuck took a step back and looked her over. She looked pale and sickly and exhausted. Her eyes were sunken and tired, they had red rim around them and bluish bags underneath. And there were yellowish/purple bruises on her ankles and wrists. Sarah could see how Chuck's heart was breaking from seeing her like that.

"Oh, right, Sarah this is Mali Lamad, your new defense attorney, she specializes in criminal law and has much experience with drug cases here in Thailand, she will be helping me in court" – introduced them Chuck when he realized that they weren't alone and their greeting might have lasted longer than prudent.

"It's a shame that we're meeting under such circumstance Miss Weiss, but I will do all I can to help you" – she extended her hand to grasp Sarah's and there was pity in her eyes.

"Thank you; I'm sure you and Mr. Barkley will do your b-" intense fragrance from Miss Lamad's perfume drifted into Sarah's nose and she felt dizziness and nausea overtake her. Her face blanched even more and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god I'm gonna be sick" – murmured Sarah from under her palm and darted to the trashcan in the corner. She dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach contents in the can.

Worried Chuck was right at her side holding her hair out of the way and gently rubbing her back to soothe her upset stomach while she puked her guts out and then dry heaved when there was nothing left. "We need a medic; can we get a doctor in here?" Chuck shouted, still holding Sarah, while she battled her sudden bout of sickness.

Miss Lamad was about to call a guard when he rushed in to check on the commotion. "What is the meaning of this" – demanded answers the policeman. "Can't you see that she's ill, we need a doctor" – explained Chuck. "This is hardly a big deal, she will get over it, no need to waste taxpayer's money", the guard showed no concern. "Listen you-", struggled with his temper Chuck, "either bring here a doctor or take her to a hospital; I'll cover whatever medical costs there will be."

"Here we do things our way, rules are rules; unless she's seriously sick or injured there will be no doctors for her and a hospital is no place for a criminal." The guard just laughed at Chuck's worry.

"Miss Lamad, could you arrange for a doctor from some private clinic nearby to come over and check on Miss Weiss' condition." Turning to the policeman, "I would like to have a word with the commanding officer, please ask him to come here."

The guard grunted with displeasure, but spun on his heel and marched to call his superior, the lawyer went after him to go find a doctor. While the guard was gone Sarah seemed to be better but was still quite pale. Chuck sat her down at the table and gave her some water to drink.

After several minutes the commanding officer came into the room followed by the guard. He didn't look happy by this inconvenient interruption.

"Mr. Barkley you seem to forget that this is my precinct and I'm the boss here, while this woman is a criminal. We have already shown her preferential treatment by your request so don't abuse my kindness, this is a police station and not a spa, where we cater to every criminal's whim, after all." The commander pouted.

"Oh, believe me, the heavy chains on her hands and feet do not let me confuse this place with a spa, far from it. Please, I'm just concerned with my client's wellbeing, may I remind you that until she is prosecuted and a judge finds her guilty of any crime, she is to be considered innocent." Both policemen just snorted at Chuck's statement.

"Look, I arranged for a doctor to come see Miss Weiss, he should be here shortly, I would be very grateful if you would let him examine my client." Chuck had already given bribes to many cops in this station including the commander, so he knew that being grateful was meant as an incentive for future bribes.

"Go, clear out the rec. room and escort her there for the doctor to check on her" – ordered the chief to his subordinate.

They were escorted to a medium sized room that had a small kitchenette along one wall; it had some cabinets, sink, microwave oven, a fridge and coffeemaker. In the middle of the room were a battered coffee table and two old couches surrounding it. There was an old 30 inch CRT TV in the upper left corner and under the barred window in the back wall there was a bench most likely used by everyone to sit on during cigarette breaks.

The smell of cigarette smoke, coffee and sweat all mixed in one hit her nose soon as she entered the room and she was nauseous again, but her stomach was empty so she clamped her nose with her hand and tried to breathe through her mouth.

They sat on one of the couches while the guard sat across from them and waited for the doctor. Chuck had his suspicion of what might be wrong with Sarah, but didn't voice it out loud, just rubbed soothing circles on her back with his hand and waited for Miss Lamad to return.

About half an hour later the lawyer came back with the doctor in tow. He checked her pupils with a penlight, measured her blood pressure, listened to her heart and lungs, finally he drew some blood for testing and also took a urine sample to be sure. After his examination and some questions he gave his diagnosis.

"Well I need to test the samples I took to be 100% sure, but I think it's safe to say that you are pregnant Miss Weiss, congratulations!"

Three sharp gasps was followed by a shocked "What?" that came from Sarah's slack-jawed mouth when her wide eyes darted from the doctor to Chuck and back.

**A/N2: Sorry that it took so long to update. Tune in for next chapter and find out what happens. A small spoilery tit-bit is that probably next chapter Chuck finally meets Hannah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

A/N: Thank you for your comments I appreciate your input and am glad to see your interest in my work. Ok let's continue this journey and hopefully you won't regret where it takes us.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck. Can anyone lend me a zillion Buymoria Dollars so I can buy it? **

**Chapter 5** – Complications

If Sarah were not a hardened operative prepared by CIA, this would be the time that she might have fainted. But she was Sarah Walker, no- Bartowski, she was Sarah Bartowski, a spy for crying out loud, she did NOT faint, _NEVER_, but her heart was beating mile a minute and she was afraid she might start to hyperventilate. She took a deep calming breath, swallowed and let it out. Her mouth felt a little dry and her panicked wide eyes darted from Chuck to the doctor and back.

After small silent pause the doctor spoke again answering her one worded question that was only a mere expression of her surprise.

"No more than three to five weeks along would be my guess" – he said clearing his throat.

Her eyes bored into Chuck's and she almost addressed him as Chuck, catching her tongue at the last moment and closing her mouth before any sound came out. His expression was a mix of emotions, he looked overwhelmed and concern was prominent in his eyes, but also there was a hint of a smile and adoration in them and he clasped her hand reassuringly while they looked into each others eyes.

"There are different options available for your consideration Miss Weiss. I should refer you to OB/GYN for proper checkup and schedule a sonogram. Then we could put you in touch with couple of reputable adoption agencies or if you choose to trmina–" the doctor was listing her choices.

"No" – both Sarah and Chuck snapped at the doctor, cutting him off mid-sentence.

They both looked at her midsection and Sarah noticed that one of her hands slid down to her stomach on its own volition and was cradling her belly protectively. Chuck squeezed her hand and clearing his throat tried to cover for his outburst.

"I mean, I'm sure Miss Weiss would be against it" – he spoke in much softer tone.

"He's right, I want to keep it" – added Sarah and she had a faint smile on her lips.

Suddenly she had a flashback to their talk in the bullet train about the house, two point five kids and the dog and her smile grew even larger. Her – a mother, it all still looked so surreal and she could hardly believe it, also she had a healthy amount of fear about the future, but she imagined a little boy with beautiful brown eyes and dark curly hair, a copy of his father and she was certain that there was nothing in the world that she wanted more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, it's just that under the circumstance. . . It's not the best environment to carry a child." He looked at the lady lawyer sitting next to him on the couch to add some input. Miss Lamad just watched silently taking notice of the interaction between Chuck and Sarah.

Sarah just glared at the doctor making him shrink back into the sofa. "I won't let anyone hurt my baby" – she said in an icy tone.

"Ok then, I will let your attorney know the test results when available and I'll prescribe some folic acid for healthy development of the fetus. Be sure to keep your fluids up and usually foods high in carbohydrates, like crackers for example help with the nausea." The doctor said getting up and heading for the door.

"Hang in there, I will get you out, you can count on me" – whispered Chuck in Sarah's ear while they hugged briefly before the guard came in to take her back to her cell.

Once they were out on the street and going to Chuck's car Miss Lamad asked Chuck a question: "Do you know who the father is?"

Chuck tensed up for a moment and his step faltered, he turned to look at her holding the car door open for her to get in.

"You could say that I share a very close kinship with him" – answered Chuck closing the door.

Chuck slid behind the steering wheel and started the engine. He started driving and his passenger looked at him expectantly.

"She's my wife and she's carrying my child" – said Chuck at last.

"I guess I'm not that surprised, I've noticed how you two looked at each other, so neither of you knew that she was pregnant?"

"No, not until today. . . Well we were planning to start a family before she,-" he cut of not wanting to dwell on what Quinn did to her.

"So, what happened? How did she go from housewife do drug trafficker? How did she get mixed up in all of this?" She could sense that there was something painful he didn't want to talk about, but she pressed on. If she was going to help this man and his wife she needed all the information she could get.

"She's not a drug trafficker" – he glared at her angrily, squeezing the steering wheel, "she was helping out a friend", he finished calming down.

"This friend, was he one of the men killed during the raid?" – Inquired the lawyer.

"No, no, her friend is a woman, she wasn't there" – answered Chuck.

"So if this friend of hers is the one behind the deal, maybe if she would help the police catch her they would cut her a deal" – the attorney tried to suggest.

Chuck just chuckled softly at her suggestion, "you don't understand, my wife would never betray her friend and neither would I, besides that would get them both killed."

"The police, they would protect them, if they tell who they work for they will put them away," she tried to convince Chuck to talk Sarah into cooperating with the police.

"Yeah, right, not unless the police also work for the same bosses," her eyes got wide as she looked at Chuck, "you need to promise me that you will keep it a secret what I'm about to tell you."

He looked at his rearview mirror to make sure no one was following them and took out the electronics jammer. Miss Lamad nodded her head and swore secrecy.

"There is an ongoing federal investigation by the AFP and DEA into a criminal organization know as 'Golden Lotus', they control a big portion of heroin exports in Southeast Asia. They most definitely have some corrupt policemen in their pocket. What the police seized was just a small portion of their operation, it was meant to gain trust and establish contact with the Triad gang. Local police wasn't supposed to interfere; this operation is done without their knowledge because of operational security. The risk that that information would leak and reach 'Golden Lotus' is too great and it would endanger the undercover officers working on this operation." – Explained Chuck to the awed lawyer.

"So… Your wife is… an undercover federal agent?" Miss Lamad had hard time adjusting to this whole new information.

"Something like that, her only job was to oversee the exchange as a favor to her good friend who's undercover; anyway none of that is important now, the agency can't risk pulling her out until they gather all the information about this organization and make their arrests. So that only leaves us who can help her at the moment, and we can't disclose any information I just told you, not yet anyway." Chuck's tone was strict and was meant almost like a warning.

"Now, do you have any suggestions? The pregnancy should help our case. How do we use it to our advantage? It should buy us some leniency with the judge to get her released on bail; surely her current surroundings are bad for the development of the fetus and doesn't that violate human rights?" – Reasoned Chuck.

"Well as you saw here in Thailand we don't actually cuddle our prisoners, of course there is much to be desired to be able to reach the same level of prison infrastructure and inmate treatment as in some western prisons, but that's how the system is in here, there is massive overcrowding problem and not enough funding to be able to do something about it. Plus the Justice system as a whole needs reforms." – Answered Miss Lamad.

"You could try asking the embassy for help; sometimes foreigners, who are sentenced here, can serve their sentence or part of their sentence in their native country. They also can be re-tried and get much lesser punishment then here." – Suggested Miss Lamad.

"That's a great idea, I'll drop you off and I'm on my way to Bangkok" – said Chuck enthusiastically.

A little after lunch Chuck arrived at the Canadian Embassy in Bangkok and went inside to look for help. After few hours being referred from one pencil pusher to other there was little actual help that he received. They explained to him that citizens who are arrested abroad are subject to the local judicial system, its laws and proceedings and Canadian Government cannot influence it in any way, unless the local authorities ask for their help in some way, which is very rare. They can however provide assistance and support and make sure that the detainee is treated in accordance to Vienna Convention and the same as local prisoners of that country. They can contact any family members that the detainee asks or have a counselor from the nearest consulate present if asked.

Chuck managed to arrange an appointment for a later date with some diplomat who might have a little more diplomatic influence and connections then the rest of the 'Suits' he managed to talk to today. Turns out that to get any kind of deal he would need the approval from the royal family and that's only after the case reaches the court, which might be a long and tedious process.

He was heading out, when suddenly he saw someone who he thought he'd never see again, petite green eyed brunette was coming his way – Hannah, the woman whose heart Chuck broke almost two years ago. _Crap_, he tried to change direction and dive into another corridor to his right; he hoped to loop around to the exit. No such luck seems that she noticed him and called after him.

"Chuck?" There was surprise and a pinch of annoyance in her voice, but a tinge of red colored her cheeks when she looked at him from closer. He looked very dapper in his expensive dark blue suit, sky blue shirt and blue tie with silver stripes; he was wearing dark rimmed glasses to complete his Steven Barkley persona. Hannah looked quite stunning herself in silver-gray blouse with short sleeves and black skirt; her hair were much shorter then when he saw her last, coming up just under her chin. "What brings you here?" – She asked.

"Hannah, hi, what a surprise . . . umm . . . what, ah… what are _you_ doing here? – Stammered Chuck with guilty expression.

"I work here, IT sector, systems administrator, but I asked you first, - So, again, what brings you here?" She wanted to hate him, tried to convince herself that he was a lying bastard and almost succeeded to put him out of her mind for the last year. But as much an asshole as he was he still was the best guy she ever dated, he just seemed so genuine and caring and it really hurt when he dumped her the next day after they slept together. And she was mostly angry at herself that she let him get to her like that and that seeing him now all sexy in that nice suit looking maybe more confident and mature that back then, but still somewhere deep down still that cute nervous nerd she fell for few years back. Damn and now she was _blushing_, god she _hated_ him for that, but at the same time kinda wanted to kiss him, ugh _stupid brain_.

"Oh, that's great, I'm really happy for you, I knew you were qualified for much greater things than Buymore and I'm glad you're doing good," he got more serious then, "Um look, for what it's worth I'm really sorry that I hurt you and that things ended up the way they did between us, I know that was a douchey thing to do and I never got a chance to apologize, so again I'm really sorry, for everything."

"Um, thanks I guess, but back to my question" – he was obviously deflecting, and now he _apologized_; _what the hell? Is he trying to sweet talk his way into my pants again? Looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of his, slightly pained expression and he sounds like he really means it._

"Right, me, - here, in this building, or here as in Thailand?" She gave him a pointed stare and he knew he couldn't stall any longer. _Fuck_, how can he explain it to her? "I was looking for some help with a legal matter," was his vague answer.

"What kind of legal matter? I thought you were an American, aren't you in the wrong embassy?" – Hannah was getting suspicious of him, _damn it I can't let her blow my cover, if she tells anyone here that I'm not who I say I am, they will alert the police and it will all get back to… Shit, shit, shit, how much do I tell her? Can I trust her?_ – Chuck quickly ran the possibilities in his mind.

"Can you just tell me the truth for once? You just said you were sorry, then live up to your word and be honest with me and stop deflecting my questions." – Chuck opened his mouth to say something but closed it again not knowing how to even begin to explain his situation to her; there were almost pain in his eyes. She looked at him disappointed and shook her head, "Gah, you know what? Forget it, I don't know why I even bother, I should just call security to escort you out."

"Wait, don't . . . don't do that, I'll tell you, but not here, it's a long story, can you meet me somewhere private?" – She tilted her head to the side looking at him with piercing questioning eyes, "Please, this is important" – begged Chuck, "Fine, I finish work at five pm today, where do you want to meet?" Hannah reluctantly agreed.

"I'm staying in Crowne Plaza Bangkok Lumpini Park, not far from here, room 937, and here's the tricky part, it's under the name of Steven Barkley and that's how I introduced myself here too, so I'm begging you, don't mention my real name to anyone here."

"Chuck, what-," she furrowed her brows, shacking her head, he took her forearm and looked her straight in her eyes, "Please?" – She sighed and nodded her head, "Ok, I'll give you the chance to explain yourself."

Chuck went back to his hotel room and waited for Hannah to show up. He had couple hours to kill, so he did some hacking and pulled Hannah's records, he felt really bad invading her privacy like that, but he had to be sure that she was clean. Hannah Smith, born in Ottawa, Ontario; her father French-Canadian, architect; her family from mother's side are from Thailand, her mother a cultural attaché to the Thai ambassador in Canada. Hmm, looks like this connection might be worth exploring.

Hannah showed up at around 6 pm in his hotel room and soon as he let her in she confronted him.

"Who the hell is this Sarah Weiss, Chuck? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"How did you …" – she cut him off, "I asked my colleague if he was able to help my friend, he told me a little of what you've come to the embassy for"

"It's Sarah, my…" – Hannah cut him off again, "Wait, is this that same Sarah? That ex of yours? Have she gotten you involved into something? God, it kind of all makes sense now, you said that there were things in your life that you couldn't talk about, that it was complicated, and you were always following her around like a lost puppy, always hung up on her. Hell, how didn't I see this before, what kind of frozen yogurt salesperson drives a Porsche? Was that yogurt shop some kind of front for drug business? She's a drug trafficker Chuck, she's bad news."

Chuck didn't know if he should laugh or be angry with her, "Don't," collecting himself her continued, "don't talk about her that way, you don't know her, you don't know anything about her, she's the strongest and kindest person I know, she's loyal, dedicated and hardworking. And she's been sometimes treated very badly in her life and gone through terrible things that she didn't deserve, but she survived it all."

"Wow, you really seem struck by her, Chuck maybe you're blinded by that and you're not seeing objectively the other side of her?" – She spoke softly, touching his hand to comfort him.

"Of course I'm struck by her, how can I not to? I love her. What I meant to say before you cut me off was that, it's Sarah, my wife" – finished Chuck, Hannah's jaw hitting the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

_A/N: Please don't be shy, let me know what you think? Leave your comments bellow._

**Disclaimer: Chuck belongs to the NSA and the CIA, they own his ass… Well I guess Sarah would argue that it belongs to her, along with his other parts. I own nothing **

**Chapter 6** – Persuasion

"Your…wife? Y-you… You're married? W-when?" Hannah looked a bit shocked.

"Almost nine months ago, we married on May 16th of 2011," Chuck told her.

"Really? Like a real marriage and not some kind of a scam to get a visa or stay in the country or some tax evasion scam or whatever?" She was shacking her head, brows furrowed, still having a hard time believing it.

"Yes, really, the whole shebang: the church, cake, dress, flowers, and guests, all of it. It was truly a beautiful ceremony; would you like to see the wedding video? I guess I don't blame you for having a hard time believing it, the truth is I myself sometimes have hard time believing it," – he had this wistful look on his face talking about that, then it turned more sad, "it just sometimes feels like a dream, like I'll wake up and it all will be gone, and… a-and I guess it has, but not completely, it just kind of turned into a nightmare." He brushed a tear that escaped. She looked sympathetic to his grief and she brushed his shoulder to console him.

"Sure, I'd love to see it. But you're not wearing a wedding ring, how come?" – She was curious to know more. Chuck unclasped a silver chain and took it of his neck; on it were three rings, their wedding rings and her engagement ring. He clenched them in his fist for a bit and the put them in her palm. Getting up to find the wedding DVD, "I'll get to that part of the story later, for now it's better that they don't know about it, so I took it of, and I guess so it wouldn't remind me of my wife's absence."

Holding the engagement ring between her fingers, admiring it, "I'm sorry, it's beautiful though, I bet it looked really nice adorning her hand," said Hannah with dreamy voice, probably imagining what it would be like if it was on her hand instead of Sarah's. She gave them back to him and they watched the wedding video together.

Hannah dabbed with a tissue at the corners of her eyes, "Looks like you both really love and care about each other, you guys looked really happy together. So what happened? How did she end up busted with a huge amount of drugs in Thailand?"

Chuck sighed and gathered the nerve to speak, "Ok, I'm pretty sure I'm breaking some laws by telling you this, but I don't work for them and I don't give a damn about their rules anymore, but for everyone's sake better never repeat what I'll tell you, so here goes."

"You don't work for whom anymore?" – Asked Hannah confused.

"The government, the intelligence community" – he answered.

"A-are you telling me that you were a spy? Or an agent, whatever you people are called?"

"Yes, I am a spy, well retired, but it's a hard profession to get away from, once you're in it's practically for life."

Hannah swallowed hard, "Is Chuck even your real name?" – Suddenly she saw him in a whole different light and she was not sure yet if she should admire or fear him.

"Ha, yes it is, you know my real identity," he tossed his CIA credentials to her, they were stamped with red bold letters 'RETIRED', "not that I ever had much use for that, or basically ever; that's the thing with being a covert operative, you rarely go though the front door and announce yourself."

She traced her fingers over the badge, studying it.

"The funny thing is that the CIA brought the best things in my life and the worst, it was a blessing and a curse. Sure we did a lot of good, saved many innocent people, but also paid a very steep price for that. Many times I nearly lost my loved ones, and my friends and family were put in danger and keeping all those secrets from them was worse than any torture." – Reminisced Chuck about all his good memories and the painful ones.

Realization colored her face, "so back then, in the museum, y-you saved me, you saved my life" – she realized that she was in bigger danger than she thought back then.

"Yes, but because of me you were put in that danger in the first place; I never wanted you to get hurt in any way" – he shook his head disappointedly

"So you broke up with me, to protect me? – She questioned, "or was it because you was in love with Sarah?

Chuck looked down, then back at her, "both I guess, I…, look things between me and Sarah were always… difficult. You might say that the beginning of my spy career was somewhat 'accidental' and she became my handler at first, she was my protector, my guardian and later my partner.

Our relationship was a cover, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, because it's the hardest thing in the world, to be in a pretend relationship with someone you are actually in love with. We both had real feelings for each other basically from the start, but we couldn't act on them.

The CIA sees feeling and attachments as a liability, feelings can get you killed; and if an agent is compromised they have to reassign them. There is this whole stupid 'Spy's never fall in love' rule. What a Joke; Sarah was the perfect agent, loyal till death, dedicated to her duty, agency and country, efficient… deadly; unquestioning about her orders and always finishing the mission; and I broke her.

I turned her from a cold assassin to a real girl. Of course she struggled with dividing her loyalty to me and her agency and to go against her training but her highest priority became my safety, and not just physical, so damned be the mission.

She always put herself in danger to save me, and I of course did the same for my partners/handlers. As you can imagine our superiors weren't happy about that and many times threatened to lock me up in a bunker, 'for my own protection' undoubtedly. But the results spoke for themselves and albeit unorthodox our team was one of the best.

Still, balancing the responsibility of protecting the greater good and personal happiness wasn't easy and having to determine what are real feelings, between all the layers of cover, secrets and lies, we ended up hurting each over a lot.

So after I've convinced myself that we couldn't be and would probably never be together in a real relationship, I tried to move on; I've met you, and you are a wonderful, young woman and any man would be happy to have you, like I was.

I really liked you, but I couldn't get over my feelings for Sarah, and when you almost died because of me, I realized how unfair it was to you that I wouldn't be able to be 100% honest and committed to you; you would be constantly in danger and I would have to keep secrets from you. So despite how painful and unpleasant it was for me, I had to end it. I'm sorry" – apologized Chuck after explaining everything.

"Wow… I had no idea what you were going through, I thought you were just a really good liar and a jackass. I'm grateful that you're sharing this with me now and I appreciate that you're being candid" – expressed her gratitude Hannah.

"So… You're an agent, do you… ahh, do you carry a gun?" – Was curious Hannah.

Chuck took out a tranq pistol out of his waistband, made sure the safety was on, flipped it over and handed it to her.

"Oh my god, Chuck," she carefully took it and looked at it then at him with wide eyes.

"Relax, it's a tranq gun, it's not lethal, I hate guns, I'm more of a Maxwell Smart type of spy, than a Jack Bauer or Jason Bourne type." – Smiled Chuck.

"So you've never killed anyone?" Chuck hung his head sadly, "officially… let's say that I have used real gun to protect myself and others, but 99% of the time I try to avoid any bloodshed."

She gave him back the gun, "so what happened next, after I left?"

"Comically enough, Sarah decided to start moving on with someone else too, and I started loosing her. Until finally I went All-In and just flat out told her how I felt and for the first time asked her straight if she loved me… and she said yes.

That same night she was drugged and kidnapped by that other guy, who was our boss at the time, but turned traitor and joined the international terrorist organization we were hunting. About seven years prior Sarah was ordered and had unknowingly killed his wife during her red test. The CIA had her embedded into that organization, but believed that she was turned by them. Most likely she was made and they burned her, used the CIA to take her out. Then they used his craving to avenge his wife's death and turned him.

The sick bastard had her completely immobilized by a special drug, so she couldn't move or speak, but would be able to see and feel anything he planed to do to her before killing her. I tracked him down to a small café in Paris, where he used to take his wife on their anniversary. We fought; he knocked me down and told me to stay out of it, pointing his gun at me he dragged Sarah on a nearby bridge over the river. He was probably going to drop her in and watch her drown, but I couldn't let him, so I followed and tried to talk him down. He was about to shoot me and I just reacted… I put three rounds into his chest and he fell over the railing, trying to drag Sarah down with him, I caught her in time and he fell into the water.

I thought that I'd killed him… I had some nightmares about that night later on, but turns out they recovered him and brought him back.

After Sarah woke up the next morning from her drug induced paralysis, we decided to finally be together and we took off, we went off-grid. We thought we could only have one or the other, either be spies or be together. Until we realized that we were much more awesome being spies together.

We came back and our superiors approved on our relationship, which began the era of the most kick-ass spy team couple in the CIA." – Hannah was deeply engrossed into his story and listened to it with great interest.

"Later the guy I shot, Daniel Shaw, came back and tried to completely take over the CIA and NSA from the inside with the help of that organization. He discredited our team and arrested us all, and they used my sister to track down my dad.

Oh, yeah… my dad was a scientist and he used to work for the CIA, my mom too, she was an agent… Yeah, I know… really complicated family history there, it's like a Bartowski family legacy, at one point I actually thought that we were cursed because the cycle just repeats itself.

When I was little my mom went on a mission and disappeared, she was captured, me and Ellie though she left us. Our dad left the CIA and spent all his life looking for her, when we were a little older he left, to protect us.

So my dad helped me escape from CIA holding cell and told me that if I wanted to protect everyone I would have to disappear too, but I didn't listen, I couldn't just run away and turn my back on them. Together with my dad we found Shaw's secret base and the evidence to prove that he was indeed rogue and working for the enemy, but before I could expose him, he shot and killed my dad in front of me and captured me. He planed to kill me and my team and make it look like we tried to escape while being transported to a black-site holding facility.

Luckily for us, all Bartowski's are prone to spying and my sister saw him kill our dad and followed where they took me. With the help of Devon and Morgan and Casey's Crown Vic with grenade launchers, they freed us and our team was able to take down the whole organization that had infiltrated the government and uncover the conspiracy.

As his last act of revenge Shaw tried to blow up the Buymore and our underground secret base underneath it, but I managed to kick his ass and evacuate the store before it blew up and he was sent to super-max prison.

After my dad's death I took over his search for our mom. Turns out for nearly 20 years she was on a deep cover assignment as a right hand of the most ruthless arms dealer and manufacturer in the world, trying to bring down his whole network. She had to shed all agency contacts and sever all ties with her former life to stay close to him and protect me and Ellie."

"Are you by any chance speaking about Alexei Volkoff? I think I've read something about him in a memo we had from Interpol, he was in the international terrorist's watch-list, public enemy number one or something like that." – Hannah asked him amazed; Chuck nodded his head acknowledging.

"I used his own ego against him and lured him in my trap and secured the database of his whole network. I arrested him and rushed to the hospital, where my sister Ellie gave birth to my niece Clara and our mom was there for her granddaughter's birth.

Since my first proposal was rudely interrupted by a squad of CIA's tac-team, I proposed to Sarah right there in the waiting room.

Just before the wedding Sarah was poisoned with radioactive liquid by Volkoff's successor. I went against the CIA's orders to get the antidote from Volkoff HQ and disobeyed one mean rogue prick who tried to bury my team to keep one nasty secret of the CIA about Volkoff buried.

The CIA fired us, but Sarah recovered and Volkoff turned over all of his assets to us as a one hell of a wedding present. We bought the Buymore and very cool new toys and went into business for ourselves with our own private security company – Carmichael Industries.

We did some jobs here and there mostly rescue or retrieval ops. Also some contracts for our former boss General Beckman to catch some guys with bounty on their heads.

Shaw somehow managed to blackmail that rogue agent who fired us and tried to destroy my team, he engineered a plan to set me up to take the blame for releasing the 'Omen' virus."

"Hey I heard about that, on the news it said that a terrorist named Daniel Shaw was responsible and that a private security firm foiled his plot, I thought that name sounded familiar… So it was you… and your company that stopped the virus… Oh my god, Chuck that worm was eating through all government firewalls like through Swiss cheese; I remember all the panic that was going on in my department in the embassy…the damage it could have done… Chuck-" she was awed in admiration of him.

"I know… Shaw used it to escape and crashed our Christmas, this time he took my wife hostage to force me to steal a special compression device, and he was going to store all the data the 'Omen' mined and use it to blackmail the government into giving him whatever he wanted. The sadistic creep also wanted to make Sarah watch him kill me and fell the agony he felt. Piece of crap is back in prison now.

After that the General offered us our jobs at the CIA back, but Sarah and I turned the offer down, and later Sarah suggested that we quit the spying altogether. She proposed to reform CI into computer Security Company, since during the years we pissed off a lot of bad guys and accumulated a vast amount of enemies and it was time to get out. We were planning to buy a house and start a family…" – Chuck was getting emotional and it was hard for him to talk.

"…It was…it was supposed to be our last mission, a dangerous maniac, a rogue ex-CIA got his hands on something extremely important, I can't go into details, but my dad was the inventor of that device, and it was paramount that we retrieve and destroy it.

Well the quick version is that Sarah got taken by that bastard and he-…he tortured her and… and using that corrupted device he erased five years of her memory, he-…he manipulated and brainwashed her into believing that our life together wasn't real…that I was just a mark, and the bad guy responsible for many evil things, including the death of her boss, the director of the CIA and her mentor Graham Langston and her partner, my college roommate and once a best friend – Bryce.

He used her to steal and uncorrupted version of the device and to kill me… A woman came back home to me… but not my wife. Of course it was confusing and scary for her without the memory of the last five years of her life. The son of a bitch almost shot her, when she couldn't complete her order and kill me. It's a terrible and helpless feeling to see that the person you love more than life does not remember who you are or the life they shared with you… I told her everything and she believed me, deep down she was still the same person, she knew the facts, but was a stranger to the emotions accompanying them." – Chuck blinked down the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Chuck, that's horrible; I can't believe that there are people so evil and manipulative to do something like that." Hannah patted his knee in condolence.

"After hunting the bastard for two weeks, she came home and asked for my help, we chased him trying to acquire components for the device. He planed to blow up the Pacific Concert Hall during a concert attended by our boss the General Beckman and Chinese delegation. Sarah caught and shot him and I defused the bomb."

"Wow…Chuck; you're a real hero, aren't you? The things you've done, it's amazing" – her admiration of him grew with the realization how many good he's done.

"Thank you, but I never wanted to be a hero; all I ever wanted was to protect my family and friends. I was made aware of all the heinous things in our world and crimes committed by bad people, and that I had the power do something about it, so I chose to be a spy, to protect my loved ones and other innocent people. Sarah was the one who helped me find my potential; she always had my back and looked out for me no matter what. And I never gave up on her, never gave up on us…

I promised to always fight for her and that she can count on me and I intend to keep it." – Hannah felt a slight pang of jealousy, she dreamed of someone to be that devoted to her...

_What if…No! Don't even think like that, she's his wife and they love each other and after everything they've been through they deserve to be happy together…But what if her memory does not return? And she's in prison now, Chuck must be lonely…Stop that, he's off-limits, and she would kill you if she found out, she's a freaking assassin don't forget that. No one would even find your body if she found out you messed with her man._ – She shook out the thoughts clouding her mind.

"She came to Thailand to enlist the help of her good friend for a mission to get back her memories, but she got sidetracked.

"One quick note first, it's important that all the things I've told you about my history up until this point you better keep it to yourself and don't discuss with anyone, but what I'm going to tell you next is even more important to keep it secret, you understand?"

"Chuck, I work for the embassy, confidentiality is key in my job, and I'm your friend, I would never betray your trust." – answered Hannah.

"I…Thank you, I just… I thought you were mad at me…I appreciate that, and I would like to be your friend too, if you're ok with that." Chuck smiled at her humbly.

"You are my friend, a good friend actually, I don't have many of those and I would like a chance to start over. I was angry when we broke up, but more at myself than anything, I felt stupid to fall for a typical guy again and get burned, but I just couldn't make myself believe that I misjudged you, I just always felt that maybe there was some explanation… And I'm glad I've met you again and got this chance to know you better and I can see that you love your wife very much, maybe I'll get to know her too." Hannah smiled back with a friendly smile and Chuck gave her his famous Bartowski smile in return.

**A/N2: This was a quick recap of Chuck's history to Hannah, he obviously gave her as little mission details as possible, almost no names, places or specifics, just the cliff notes of his history with CIA and Sarah. Just enough to explain his actions and situation. **

**Now when he gained her trust he will be able to enlist her help in getting Sarah out of jail.**

**Will Hannah help Sarah and try to become her friend, or will she have her own agenda to steal her man from her? Stay tuned and find out.**

**P.S. Tell me in your comments which you would like more?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. New chapter is finally here. Please comment._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. **

**Chapter 7** – Incarceration

Chuck's phone rang on the bedside table and he scrambled to pick it up. "Hello," he answered, after a small pause, "tomorrow? Ok I'll be there, goodnight Miss Lamad," he hung up.

"Sarah's hearing is tomorrow morning," he said looking at Hannah.

"Oh, I should get going then," she said standing up and smoothing the fabric of her outfit with her hands, "here, my business card, it has my mobile on it, in case you need to get a hold of me, or just want to talk about… whatever," holding out the card to him, their fingers brushed while he took it and she fought to keep the blush from her cheeks.

He seemed unaffected by it and thanking her tucked the card in his front shirt pocked.

He dug out one of his own cards, "here, it's the business card of the fake legal firm I used for my cover. It goes to a remote switchboard that transfers all calls through a SatNode to my cell. It even has a fancy virtual secretary with voice recognition and speech feature if you call the office phone."

"Wow, how do you do that?" she asked impressed.

"Well when we were setting up our company, we bought a satellite and I set it up that way so no one can track my location through my cell."

"If you call that number, better address me as Steven, wait a second," Chuck rooted in his briefcase and took out a standard looking touch phone, he fiddled with it for a bit entering a string of numbers and symbols until his phone got a text, "ok, press your thumb to the square in the center of the screen and then say your full name followed by this code," he showed her a 6 symbols sequence of random letters and numbers that he got in a text. She did what he told her and the phone's synthesized woman's voice answered in a "Confirmed"

"That phone is encrypted, so no one can listen in on the calls and my secure number is under speed dial 1, so if you have to call me use that and don't call anybody else on that phone. It can only be unlocked with your thumb print and your voice, so anyone else trying to use it would be automatically locked out." – Explained Chuck.

"Is all this really necessary?" – Asked Hannah.

"Better safe than sorry and you learn to be extra cautious in this line of work and if I did something bad or get caught or something was to happen to me I wouldn't want it leading back to you."

"Chuck, you're not planning on doing something dangerous or stupid are you?" – Asked Hannah worried.

"She's pregnant, Hannah, I will do anything I can to get my pregnant wife out of Thai prison as soon as possible." – Answered Chuck determined.

"Oh… I did not know that you guy's where expecting. Um, congratulations." – She managed to mask the surprise on her face with a small smile.

"Thank you, we didn't know either until recently. It happened before her memory loss, we didn't expect it to happen so soon when we started trying and after her memory was wiped I didn't want to scare her by talking about that right away, but I think she's happy that it's happening."

"Well she's got you, you're genuinely caring and warm person, anyone can tell you'd be a great father, so she's got nothing to worry about." – Told him Hannah. _Any woman would be glad to carry your children_ – she thought to herself with a hint of jealousy, surprised a bit at what had brought such a thought to her head.

"I'll speak with Mr. Kensworth, the aide to the ambassador, maybe there is a way to get Sarah transferred or something," she said before leaving, "I hope everything goes well," she wished, hugging him goodbye.

"That's the guy I'm supposed to meet with in a few day's, so thank you for that."

After Hannah left, Chuck checked out of the hotel and drove back for Sarah's hearing the next morning.

The court was assembled and the hearing before the Judge started at 10:00 in the morning, it was just a short meeting, to announce the official charges against Sarah and to declare where she will wait for her trial. Sarah was brought in as usual with her shackled hands and feet, in her flimsy jail uniform and barefoot, Chuck wanted that she looked as miserable as possible, that her bruised wrists and ankles showed, so that the Judge would be sympathetic to her condition. As they feared she was charged with trafficking and they entered a plea that she would be released into Chuck's custody until the trial with a bail bond. But it was denied and she was to be sent to Pattaya Remand Prison until her trial date.

Sarah was disappointed and afraid for her baby's safety, but she was determined to keep her stoic mask intact and not break down in front of the Judge. The hardest thing to endure was the look on Chuck's face and the sadness and silent anger in his eyes. For the most part he managed to control himself and his voice was just a bit higher until he reigned in his outrage when he addressed the Judge, "I will keep you personally accountable if anything happens to my client or the child she's carrying," he spoke in Thai, the slight catch in his voice barely noticeable to an untrained ear when he spoke about their baby growing inside of her, but she knew and felt the same emotions threatening to spill out of him.

Chuck was granted permission to personally oversee her transfer from the court to the prison and rode with the policemen that escorted the armored prison transport. Sarah's brain that constantly surveyed her surroundings and was like a second nature, carefully catalogued every important bit of information. She counted three armed guards including the driver, riding in the armored transport. All guards were carrying sidearm pistols; two looked like Glock 17's and one Makarov PM. One guard had Mossberg 500 pump action shotgun resting on his lap and another guard a HK MP5 slung across his chest and perched in a corner near the driver was AK 47. They all wore bullet proof vests, but she could target head, neck or weak spots under the armpits or low at the waist if she had to.

Of course she and other prisoners were separated from the guards with a rigid metal net that created the cage inside the transport and their shackles all were chained to a metal pipes welded to the walls of the car at each side and to metal rings in the floor. There probably were at least three or four more armed guards in the jeep following behind them.

Chuck, riding with the three other guards accompanying the transport, was carefully observing their conduct during the ride. Evaluating their alertness, how they carried themselves, how they reacted to the traffic around them. If he would even consider attempting armed assault on the convoy during transport he estimated that he would need at least tree person, well trained and armed, group. Otherwise he would get Sarah and himself killed.

They spent about 55 minutes in traffic getting to the prison. It was a large compound in roughly elongated octagon shape with east-west orientation. It had a double fence with barbed wire coils on top running along the perimeter and 3 guard towers on the outside of northern, western and southern sides. The eastern side had the entrance with the guardhouse and a separate administrative building up front. The convoy stopped in a gated yard between the administrative building and guardhouse and the inmates were lined up in a row against the wall. Five women guards were waiting for the prisoner handoff.

One of the five guards was the commander and she came and greeted the commander of the convoy and singed the documents. They exchanged couple words and she nodded her head Chuck's way and asked who he was. The commander of the transport explained that he was a lawyer of one of the prisoners and was granted permission to oversee the exchange and see the conditions inside.

She just snorted and chuckled with the commander of the transport and then gave Chuck a crooked smile.

Chuck came up to them and introduced himself to her in Thai. She turned on her heel and motioned for him to follow. She stopped in front of the prisoners and told the women to answer when she read their names aloud, then she gave the command for them all to turn and go inside the one story attachment next to the guardhouse to be processed. Two women guards followed the line of prisoners from each side in front and back and the commander with Chuck went after them.

While Sarah was being processed in (strip searched, sprayed down with a hose and coated in some foul smelling powder that stung her eyes and itched all over her skin, apparently it was to prevent head lice, yuck) Chuck had a chat with the commander lady, she was in charge of the women's wing of the prison.

The compound was quite large, consisting of several large buildings about 40m long and 15m wide and three stories high and several smaller buildings sitting on about a 10 acres of land. The north-eastern corner was the men section with two blocks holding men serving short sentences up to 15 years or less and one block for awaiting trial. And the south-western corner was women's block with about 300 women with short sentences or awaiting trial.

There were other buildings in the compound that housed factories for the prisoners to work in and a large yard in the middle section of the compound. The prison was build to hold only about 1000 prisoners, but it exceeded that number almost 3.5 times.

Of course women's section was a little less crowded but they still had to sleep on the floor in large 50 square meter cells shared by 20-30 women. And as the commander told Chuck Sarah wasn't the only pregnant woman in this hell hole. They were excluded from work if they wanted to but mostly they were treated the same as other inmates. Foreigners usually didn't work at all, but there was nothing to do all day, you could go crazy from boredom. The prisoners could buy essential things like blankets, water, toilet paper, soap, if they had money and the shop wasn't out of stock.

Visitors were allowed to bring some gifts, so Chuck had brought a parcel with all the necessary things for Sarah and the baby with him when he got ready for the hearing that morning and Sarah had taken the bags with things that Chuck had brought her earlier to the station with her.

In the smaller fenced off yard of women's block there were a small communal garden where the inmates were cultivating some vegetables and alongside the other fence stood the outdoor kitchen they cooked their food in.

Chuck managed to bribe the commander into letting him meet privately with Sarah before she had to join the gen-pop in the yard. Thankfully they had taken off the shackles from her hands but all new inmates had to wear the leg irons for the first 3 months. Even though she looked a bit weary, her still damp hair curling in beautiful ringlets around her shoulders and her face fresh of any makeup made her look striking, but there was something else about her, something new, some strange force giving her strength in these unfortunate circumstances, she was glowing.

It was the new life growing inside of her that transformed her, she felt like she was not alone; she had a part of Chuck with her, no mater where she was, a tiny creature, part her and part Chuck, growing in her womb, as long as she had that she felt safe.

Of course she longed to be reunited with her husband (god, that word still tasted strange on her tongue, even if uttered only in her thoughts) but now also a father, the father of her children and she knew he would be a great one at that, something she herself was deprived of. But she felt that maybe this was some sort of penance for all the bad things she'd done in the past and was ready to pay her karmic debt because this was the land of the Buddha after all and maybe there was some wisdom in his teachings and she had nothing but time on her hands, so she might as well study.

The night after she found out that she was pregnant she had a dream, it must have been a memory, it was about Chuck and this little ballerina girl that Chuck had helped, she felt that must have been the beginning of when she fell for him. Later she dreamt about Chuck playing with another blonde haired girl, while she and her mother watched them play and talked. Sarah felt that was when she started to want a family of her own, and the next morning many of her worries were gone because she knew you couldn't find a better, more devoted and loving man to have a family with.

Entering the room where he was waiting for her, tears sprung to her eyes and soft smile graced her lips as she gazed upon him and the worry in his eyes, but those were tears of happiness, she was just happy to have a moment alone with him, so she couldn't help herself. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him close and pressed her mouth to his hot lips. Surprised by her unexpected move he tensed up for a moment, but then pressed his hands around her waist and back and pulled her body flush against his chest, returning her kiss with vigor.

She sank her hand in his hair, caressing his scalp with her fingers, feeling his hands roam her back, sliding up to her shoulder and neck, cupping her cheek in his palm, while she hungrily devoured his lips and tongue. They felt suspended in time and space as energy surged between them and she felt her sensitive nipples harden as her tender breasts brushed against him.

Her name, whispered by his lips, ghosted her neck with warm breath, when he started tracing kisses down her throat. It sent shivers down her spine that ended in jolts of pleasure in the base of her pelvis and she suddenly was thrust back to reality and with great reluctance had to push him away.

"Wait, we can't… not here," she whispered with labored breath, it was more like a moan. He straightened, his cheeks glowing red, his sultry lips swollen, clearing his throat he began, "I'm sorry I…"

"No, don't be, it's my fault… I forced myself onto you, I probably look gross, they just hosed us down and sprinkled in some disgusting powder… It's probably my crazy hormones; I just really wanted to kiss you…" She tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Chuck broke out into a huge grin, you could see silent laugh in his eyes, "you're beautiful, no matter what you're always the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; now you're even 1000 times more beautiful, because you're carrying my child. How are you feeling by the way?"

Sarah gave him a smile, "I'm fine, I've seen much worse shitholes than this one; One time in Abu Dhabi, me and Carina were…" she suddenly fell silent and the smile dropped from her face, "have… have you heard from Carina?" He shook his head, "Chuck, I'm worried about her, she might be in trouble, I know she's like a cat and probably has nine lives and always lands on her feet, but this time she's all alone out there."

"I'll look into it; you just watch your back ok… In case something happened to her, they might come after you, if her cover was blown."

"Just be careful too, and don't do anything crazy, I need my _son_ to have a daddy." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Son, huh? We'll debate on that later."

**A/N2: Next Chuck finds out what happened to Carina.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuck vs Golden Triangle**

_A/N: I appreciate everyone's support and interest in my story. Please feel free to drop a review and let me know what you're thinking._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. **

**Chapter 8** – Meditation

After their meeting Chuck also was concerned about Carina and began looking for her. Sarah gave him all the info she learned from Carina about her assignment to help him find her. It proved to be a hard task, that was the crux with spies, when they disappeared, they were really tough to find.

He tried contacting Deputy Commissioner Cory Blake of AFP, who was the liaison to the DEA on this operation and supposedly the one in charge, but of course it would be naïve to think that he would disclose any information about any ongoing secret operations or any of his agents working in the field.

Carina's phone was disconnected; she seemed to have gone dark after Sarah's bust. Her last known residence in the Mandarin Oriental hotel turned up nothing and the textile export business front belonging to her alias Carina Anderson here in Thailand bore no fruit. And the person in charge of her shipping business in Australia gave him the cover story that she supposedly was on vacation and unreachable.

Of course Chuck had little hope that any of these obvious places to look would turn up anything useful, but he had to rule them out first.

Next thing he did was to look for her contact, Tao Zhen or just 'Zen' as he was known, her asset that she used to infiltrate the organization. He used whatever the Intersect had on him and created a data mining program, to search for anything related to him or any of his known aliases for any recent activity.

Chuck was happy when the computer finally got a hit that was very recent, but his concern grew when it turned out to be a police report about a shootout in a fancy club in Bangkok. Four dead bodies and three seriously injured, other participants seemed to have fled the scene. One of the dead was Tao and others seemed to be members of the 'Lotus' and 'Triad' gang. Possibly a conflict between 'Lotus' and the 'Triads' because of the dope deal, each side blamed the other, but was Carina there or not? The report had no witness accounts and the police seemed to have just chalked it up to a dispute between gangs, they won't bother to solve this one.

Chuck seemed to have hit a dead end, but then he thought of something. Going deep undercover Carina should've made sure to leave at least some sort of way to find her. She would at least leave some clue about what she was doing to someone she trusted. Well Sarah was one, but she was locked up and had no way to help her, who else did she trust? Then there was Zondra… Sarah and Zondra were probably the closest people that Carina would trust. Then it hit him, the CAT's, the Cat squad, they had a specially designed emergency contact system. It might have been a bit outdated and pretty much abandoned, but Carina might have used it to circumvent her usual agency channels so he decided to check it out.

He actually found a recent post; it wasn't much, just a short coded message. After solving the code it read 'EBN=zz7f*v351qfx', Chuck realized that it was tracking access code for emergency beacon network. He logged onto the network and started scanning the frequency band of Carina's beacon, and he felt a tight knot in his stomach when it pinged back it's location in the middle of the river.

The beacon was like a small radio bug, but mostly undetectable with usual bug scanners, because it used very little energy and just sent its location in very short pulsating bursts of high frequency waves. It could be sewn into clothing or concealed inside of jewelry or accessories.

Agents could send a distress signal if they were in trouble, but it didn't seem like Carina had activated hers. The history of logs just showed a map of her movements with different locations logged in about 15 minute intervals. Few entries corresponded to the location and time of the shootout and after that the beacon just seemed to be stationary in the middle of the river about 6 kilometers from the club.

What the hell could have happened? The shootout happened yesterday night, or more accurately early this morning, at about 03:48 according to police report. And from 04:00 her beacon shows her location as the bottom of the river.

Chuck felt uneasy, he didn't want to accept it, but could it be that Carina's stiff body lay there at the bottom of the river where her beacon seemed to point? But it made no sense, if she was killed in the club, why would someone dump her body in the river, so then did she escape or was she abducted? Was she then pursued by someone to somehow end up in the river?

He decided to search for any incidents around the location the beacon was broadcasting and stumbled upon one interesting article. (It seems someone broke the barrier on the bridge across the river and there were some broken glass from the headlights, some motor oil and paint scrapings on the sight, so the fire brigade fished out a motorcycle from the water. The police are looking for the rider, but so far no one claimed responsibility for the accident and no body was found washed ashore. Depending on the currents the body might have drifted towards the ocean. Because of another set of skid marks on the road the police suspect there might have been another participant or witness of the crash that caused the motorcycle rider to loose control of the bike and break the barricade.)

This seemed like a small piece of good news, hinting that Carina might still be alive. But where and how to find her? Chuck studied the map of the river determining where she could have swum or be carried ashore by the currents. One thing that stuck out from the rest was the monastery of Buddhist monks on the bend of the river about 1.1 kilometers downstream from the bridge. It might be a long shot, but they might have seen or heard something. Chuck drove to the 'Wat Pathum Khongkha', it was almost evening when he knocked on the large heavy gate doors of the monastery.

Old monk with wrinkles on his face and long wooden pole on which he leaned for support opened the door a crack and looked curiously at him. Chuck gave him a courteous silent bow for a greeting and the monk nodded in approval, then Chuck showed him a picture on his iPad from his and Sarah's wedding, together with the bridesmaids and Carina in it. Then just the three of them and lastly just Carina's headshot and pointing to it he asked if by any chance they might have seen this woman.

The monk studied Chuck's face for a moment, then smiled and silently motioned for him to follow.

They went through a beautiful lush garden and tranquil inner yard where some monks were meditating or studying. Suddenly the monk stopped him with a light jab from his stick to his chest and motioned to his feet. Chuck realized he should take off his shoes before going inside. They walked through the temple then to the dormitory attached to it and up the stairs to the second level and into one of the spare bedrooms belonging to the senior monks.

The room was not very large and with very scarce furniture but it was quite cozy. Few candles provided a soft orange lighting, the shadows from the flames danced on the walls and ceiling.

Couple incense sticks burned in a stand on the floor, their smoke wafting in the air, drowning the room in wonderful aromas. On the floor in the middle of the room laid a sleeping mat made out of bamboo covered with soft padding and a small pillow. On this pallet lay Carina covered with white bed sheet. She was very still and peaceful, almost like dead, but you could see her chest rising and falling when she breathed, she appeared to be sleeping or most likely was unconscious.

Next to her stood one larger brass bowl with clean water and damp cloth and a smaller porcelain bowl with some other liquid, it might have been tea or herbal medicine. Another, younger, maybe about 40-50 year old monk sat cross-legged at her side and was praying, chanting his mantra in a low voice.

The senior monk bowed his head slightly and silently walked away leaving Chuck with the younger monk. Chuck quietly kneeled next to Carina and carefully shook her shoulder, then lightly traced the back of his fingers across her cheek.

She had some cuts and bruises on her face and her head was bandaged and her right arm was in a sling.

The monk finished his prayer and opened his eyes; he looked like he was a Westerner; he spoke in English, with a slight accent, "Hello, I'm Brother Taigen, that was Brother Han who brought you here, he took a vow of silence and doesn't speak. What's your name?"

Chuck thought a minute about sticking to the cover, but lying to a monk seemed like a bad karma, "Hello…I'm Chuck… That's my friend Carina, how is she?"

"Hi Chuck… Well, we found her floating in the river unconscious this morning and brought her here. She has some cuts and bruises on her face and other places and she banged her head pretty strongly. Her shoulder was dislocated, we set it back in and her knuckles were scraped and swollen, like she was in a fight. Then she also has some other older scars and injuries, is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Well, she's feisty, a fighter really, a bit of a wildcard, unpredictable, she has a… dangerous profession. She works for the government, law enforcement."

Chuck took the brass bowl, dipped the damp cloth in the water, rung it out and started dabbing Carina's forehead, brows and cheeks with the cool wet cloth, wiping tiny droplets of sweat that formed there. Her skin was a bit warm, she had a small fewer.

"I see, don't worry she's safe here, we will help her regain her strength, she just needs to rest. You are welcome to stay; it's good if she sees a familiar friendly face when she wakes up. We're closing the gates soon; I'll bring you a spare blanket, mat and a pillow. Would you like a bowl of tea?" – Offered the monk.

"Thank you, you're very kind, I would like some tea." – Accepted Chuck.

The monks had gone to bed at 21:00 and Chuck was left alone to sit at Carina's side. About an hour later saw Carina stir a little and she moaned, then her eyes fluttered open, "Chuck?.. What are you doing here? Where are we?" She tried to sit up but just moaned in pain, "Uhhhh, my head, what the hell happened?"

"Try not to move, you're a bit banged up, you have a dislocated shoulder. You crashed a motorcycle into the river, the monks rescued you and brought you here to their monastery and I came looking for you." – Explained Chuck in short.

"I think I remember the crash, I hit the water and went under, then I surfaced and tried to swim, but I felt dizzy and I think I blacked out after that." – Told Carina.

"Here, drink some tea, it has some medicinal herbs in it," Chuck propped her head up and brought the bowl to her lips. She took slow sips of the tea. "You need to rest now, tomorrow morning we'll get out of here."

Early next morning at 4:30, Brother Taigen came in and brought Carina's clothes, that had dried overnight. Chuck helped her get dressed and they were getting ready to move out. Carina looked a bit unsteady on her legs and she swayed a little, so Chuck scooped her up and carried her to the car.

"Mmm Chuck, you're my hero… If only you were single…what about a threesome?" She crooned in his chest. Chuck almost dropped her, that's Carina and her filthy mouth for you.

"Don't get cute with me Carina, Sarah's in prison and you're going to help me get her out of there. I should get you to a real hospital, you probably have a concussion, or at least your brain/mouth filter seems to be not working."

"Oh, come on, don't get your panties in a bunch, you know I'm just teasing you, I just need a phone and a laptop with an internet connection, I need to contact some people and we should look for a place to stay." – said Carina.

"I have everything you need in the car," he brought her to his car and went back to thank the monks for their kindness and left a generous donation for the temple.

"So how's Sarah?" – Asked Carina, when Chuck sat behind the steering wheel.

"Pregnant" – answered Chuck. Her, jaw popped open for a bit from surprise, "Shit, wow... congrats," she gave him a toothy grin and a light punch to his shoulder with her good arm, "way to go you stud. This I have to see for myself, a pregnant Sarah Walker… who would've thought… the wildcard Sarah Walker – married, and pregnant, wow. I should call Zondra, huh; I guess only two Cat's left in the squad now."

**A/N2: I've no idea what happens next… Just let me meditate for a bit, maybe enlightenment will come to me… Oooommhh :D Just kidding, the next chapter will be…**

**I'm not telling :P**


End file.
